


Stolen Prince

by calhale



Category: Jeffree Star (Musician), The Darkest Part of the Forest - Holly Black, The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Magic, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Holly Black Crossover, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale
Summary: "Ethan was twenty minutes old when he met Grayson. Of course, he didn’t remember that moment but his mother did and she had always been eager to tell her sons about the day they were born. Ethan and Grayson looked almost exactly alike. They had the same dark brown hair, the same ember eyes, and the same crooked smile that was always slightly upturned even when they were supposed to be sad. They looked like identical twins. But they weren’t. Grayson was Ethan’s changeling, the one that was left behind when Ethan was stolen by fairies."
Relationships: Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan, Nathan Schwandt/Jeffree Star, Nathan Schwandt/Jeffree Star/Garrett Watts, Ryland Adams/Shane Dawson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Stolen Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on a modern fairy tale and it is heavily inspired by one of my favorite author's Holly Black. Seriously, just go read her books. They are great. I'm slowly posting this bit by bit and I have ideas of how this story will go but it's a WIP for sure. 
> 
> I will be updating tags and ratings as I go along so please re-read those in case anything is triggering later on. This is my second outing in this fandom and it's really fun but different. Let me know what you think in the comments!

Ethan was twenty minutes old when he met Grayson. Of course, he didn’t remember that moment but his mother did and she had always been eager to tell her sons about the day they were born. Ethan and Grayson looked almost exactly alike. They had the same dark brown hair, the same ember eyes, and the same crooked smile that was always slightly upturned even when they were supposed to be sad. They looked like identical twins. But they weren’t. Grayson was Ethan’s changeling, the one that was left behind when Ethan was stolen by fairies. 

The Dolan’s lived in Long Valley. It was a small community of farmers and locals that commuted elsewhere for work. The center of town was made up of only a few streets but they had managed to somehow get a Dunkin’ Donuts to put up shop along the main road across from the minimart and post office. Long Valley was tiny, barely a blip on the map. You could blink a miss it while driving by. But what made Long Valley special, what drew tourists to visit the many state parks nearby in droves, were the Folk. 

Centuries ago, German colonists had settled in Long Valley. They had come to the New World for a better life. But they had not known of the ancient and magical inhabitances that already claimed the valley as their own. The first few years were a war of wills. The immigrants cut down trees and the Folk would regrow them. The Germans would put up fences for their livestock and the fae would turn them into walls of thorns. The worst of it came when the first children were born in Long Valley. Ten out of eleven babies were whisked away to the Seelie Court and replaced with fae duplicates, changelings. The fairies were determined to keep their land. 

However, among the founders of Long Valley was an old and powerful woman that many considered to be a white witch. She had matched wits many times with the Fair Folk in her homeland and she was determined to make sure these ones learned a little respect. She prepared a great circle of white stones in the center of town and had wreaths of Elderflower and Dogwood made. On the first full moon of Spring, and with the whole town dressed in white, she had filled a large copper bowl with milk and called the Folk. They came, drawn to her magic and the opportunity for revelry. 

That night, both human and fae, they danced and sang together with large cups of German beer and music both mortal and magic. A truce was made. The Children of Air and the locals of Long Valley lived in a happy and mutual agreement that as long as each party stayed out of the other’s affairs they could live together. And once a year, on the first full moon of Spring, the Festival of White was celebrated by both. 

Tourists, on the other hand, were fair game. In fact, the locals often placed bets on how many tourists would disappear each Summer or how many ‘accidents’ they would be handling at the small urgent care. The idea of fairies and the actual reality of them were two very different things. But people still came to the small hamlet, disregarding the stories of missing people and random accidents, for the chance of seeing something truly magical. 

So it came at a surprise to the young Lisa Dolan when, just twenty minutes after giving birth at the local urgent care, she looked into her son’s crib and saw a baby that looked like her son Ethan but wasn’t. Lisa’s husband, Sean, was new to town. The couple had only moved to Long Valley after Lisa found out she was pregnant with their second child. But Lisa had grown up in the wooded glens and dark forests of Long Valley. She had known the Folk since before she could walk. The Folk had broken their promise not to take a local child ever again. 

And so, despite having just had a baby and her husband’s objections, she found the iron rod kept in every building in Long Valley and pressed it to the small infant’s skin, right on the inside of its wrist. The baby instantly reacted, screaming out in echoing terror and pain. It’s skin burned at the contact, confirming it’s true nature as one of Them. 

The child’s cries grew louder and louder, sounding through the halls of the small medical building, shaking the electrical equipment, and shattering the windows. It wasn’t long before the child’s real mother arrived. She was tall and beautiful in an unnatural sort of way. She had pale long limbs and pitch-black hair that sparkled like the night’s sky. Her eyes were every changing in color. Her wings shimmered behind her with iridescent light. She carried a swaddled bundle in her spindly arms. 

“You do not take our children!” Lisa screamed as she held the iron rod out at the creature like a sword. “Give me back my son!” 

The fae looked at Lisa with bright mischievous eyes but relented and placed the baby back in the crib marked Ethan Grant Dolan. However, when she opened her arms to take back her child, Lisa refused. “No, your people do not harm us. We do not cut down your forests or meddle in your dealings with the tourists. You have broken the oath of our town. And you call yourself a mother. If you were able to trade your child away, even for ten minutes, you are unfit to raise him. I will keep them both as my own. They are my sons now!”

“You mortals have no right to claim my child. You do not know how to raise a child of the wood.” The fae woman hissed, her voice slithering into the room like incense smoke. 

“Then I will learn the ways of the wood, but you have given up your claim on him by breaking your oath. This is your punishment for doing so.” Lisa declared.

The fae women gave out a powerful shriek but left all the same. The Folk have little patience when they know they have lost a game. 

There was a flurry of excitement after that, the nurse who had delivered Ethan writing up another birth certificate for the new addition to the Dolan family. They named him Grayson, after the colors of silver that flashed in the baby’s eyes when he giggled. 

And that was how twenty minutes after he was born Ethan became a twin.  
Growing up with a brother who can do magic was the most amazing thing Ethan could imagine when he and Grayson were six years old. They were an unstoppable team. Ethan was a smart and creative boy. He always came up with the best games and the best ideas for adventures. And Grayson was always happy to make those games real with a little touch of his growing powers. 

Every day after school, they would run straight out their back door and into the woods. The school bus, full of iron and chemicals, usually made Grayson sick. The best way to help him get better was going for a swim in the creek behind their house. Grayson was a child of the forest after all. After their swim, Ethan would come up with a game to play and Grayson would do his best to focus on making a log act like a horse for them to ride or turn stones into sweet berries for them to snack on. Grayson also did his best to make sure it always snowed on Christmas at their house at least. They were happy children. 

On hot summer nights, the two would lay in the tall grass together, short pale fingers intertwined, as they mapped out constellations in the starry sky. 

“Grayson, do you think if your other mom hadn’t tried to trade us and we hadn’t become brothers that we would still be friends?” Ethan asked him one night when they were seven. 

Grayson hummed in the sing-song way he did and nodded, “Yeah, although it may have taken me longer to find you. The black rabbit that lives next to the shed told me that she thinks we are soul bonded.” 

“Can you talk to animals too?” Ethan asked in mild amusement, trying to figure out how to turn this new knowledge into a game. 

“Well, she’s not actually a rabbit. If you see her dash across the fields in the mist she looks like a lady.” Grayson replied, struggling to put into words a thing that really isn’t here or there. 

Ethan laughed and rolled his eyes, squeezing Grayson’s hand tighter. “Why would a fairy live by our woodshed? Especially one that looked like a naked lady in the fog.” 

Grayson’s cheeks flushed pink and he was glad it was dark so Ethan couldn’t see. “I didn’t say she was naked. That’s gross. Why are you so weird?” 

Ethan didn’t need light to see Grayson blushing. He already knew it was happening through their bond and he rolled over onto his side so he could kiss his brother on the cheek and ruffle his hair. “Hey, I’m not the one with magical powers. You’re a whole other class of weird but that’s ok. Because you’re my weird little brother and I’ll protect you forever.” 

There was a confidence in Ethan’s voice made Grayson feel a little better despite the way the kiss made his chest hurt. “Do you really think we will be together forever?” He asked, his voice quiet enough it was almost drowned out by the sounds of the wood at night. 

Ethan just rolled his eyes and rolled back over onto his back, sending fireflies spirling back up into the air. “Of course we will. We do everything together.”


End file.
